


That Katsudon Pirozhki

by Aeiouna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Assume Victor and Yuuri broke up amicably.





	That Katsudon Pirozhki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



> Assume Victor and Yuuri broke up amicably.

Yuri could almost pinpoint the moment, the moment everything started between him and Yuuri. It was eight years ago, his senior debut. It was the pirozhki, the katsudon pirozhki. He had asked, pleaded really, to have his grandfather make it special. At the time he treated it like a peace offering, since he had been a complete asshole leading up to that particular moment, but looking back it was his stupid teenage ass trying to… flirt? Possibly. But now he knew he was definitely trying to make some sort of statement that he was trying to worm his way into the other man's heart. It took him a couple years to finally realize it: that flutter in his heart whenever the other man skated by him, the way seeing him in glasses made his stomach do flips that rivaled the quads he was practicing, and those lips. Those lips that were super kissable, especially when he pouted. He'd imagined for hours on end what it would be like to kiss that pout away. He chuckled, remembering how sick of hearing him both Otabek and Mila got (Mila was even quick to point out how quickly his tune had changed from a few years ago. He didn't give a shit what she thought. At all.)

It wasn't until last year, Yuuri's final year as a professional skater, that he had a chance to tell the other man how he felt. It was awkward, very awkward, and he almost didn't know what to say, how to say it. But in his true fashion, he ultimately just blurted it out on day from over the side of the rink as Yuuri was taking his skates off. He'd never forget the look: Yuuri slowly looking up at him, Yuuri adjusting his glasses, Yuuri getting the biggest grin on his face and admitting, much to his shock, that he felt the same. Then, they kissed, and it was everything he'd ever hoped for.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt something - or someone - shift onto the bed. He scoffed a bit, he still had a bit of a sarcastic streak. "Could you get into bed in a way that's a little bit easier on it, Katsu?"

Yuuri chuckled and pulled Yuri into his arms, "And how you propose I do that, Yura? I gently climbed into the bed. Not my fault you and your lanky ass can feel every time I even shift in the bed."

Yuri blushed, "I can't," he tried to protest, but he knew his boyfriend was right.

"Yes you can," Yuuri chuckled again, "Anyway, what were you doing before I walked into the room?"

Yuri felt the blush on his face becoming warmer. "Oh, um. I was thinking about you."

"What about me?" Yuuri pressed teasingly.

Yuri placed his hands behind his head and turned to face the ceiling. "I was remembering what led up to me telling you I liked you. I was remembering why I crushed on you, I was remembering how badly I annoyed Mila and Otabek talking to them about you, I was remembering the way you looked when I finally managed to choke out the words. And…"

Yuuri remembered all that fondly, "And?"

"I remember the moment that I started to have a crush on you," Yuri his his face with the pillow.

"I think I know," Yuuri put his finger to his temple, thinking, "It was about five years ago, right? When you first saw my free skate outfit that year. And the way it brought out my eyes, right?"

"Earlier than that," Yuri mumbled.

"Earlier than that?" Yuuri repeated, "So then when was it?"

"Katsudon pirozhki, it was the katsudon pirozhki," Yuri spat out, "So you didn't realize that?"

Yuuri shook his head, "That was all the way in your senior debut. You hated me then."

"I acted like I hated you," Yuri corrected, "I had always admired you, though I never wanted to admit it. And then, in Hatsetsu, in the waterfall, when I opened up to you, I realized there was this... _something_ about you. The katsudon pirozhki was my way of trying to reach out to you and tell you. I remember racking my brain trying to figure it out, figure out what I could say to you or do for you to plant this seed in your head that I wanted something out of this. I was pretty proud of myself, to be honest, coming up with combining our favorite foods. Kinda poetic, when you think about it. A metaphor for my wanting us to combine our lives like we have now. But anyway, that was it. That was the moment." His face was still hidden by the pillow, but only momentarily because Yuuri took it away from him to see his face.

Yuuri brushed the hair out of Yuri's eyes. "That's more than kinda poetic, Yura. I always appreciated that gesture but now that you've told me this, I love it even more. I love you even more. I'm going to have to find a way, even though it's been years and years, to make that up to you, you know?"

"You just being mine, and letting me be yours, is enough," Yuri shrugged, then made a face, "Wow, that was super sappy. What the hell have you done to me Katsu?"

"I haven't done anything at all to you," Yuuri laughed, "That's all just love. Love is doing that to you. And I love it. You can be so cute sometimes. Makes me want to break out the cat ear headband."

"I would break up with you if you ever brought those back out. They're stored away in a box for a reason," Yuri glared at him.

Yuuri held his hands up. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Here, have a peace offering, because I'm getting kind of hungry anyway. How about we order takeout, on me?"

"Nah," Yuri shook his head, "I want to cook for us tonight. I found a recipe card of my grandfather's I want to try that I think you'd be interested in."

"You don't mean?" Yuuri's eyes lit up.

"I do mean," Yuri was now the one to chuckle.

"Then consider it an IOU on that takeout."

"You got it."


End file.
